Embodiments of the present invention relate to a canopy system and, more particularly, to a canopy system adapted to provide shade for above-ground containers, such as pools, spas, and Jacuzzi tubs.
Most pool users utilize outdoor pools when the weather is warm, and more particularly during the summer months. Warm weather and summer months bring about intense sunlight bearing sun rays that can cause sunburn, sun blindness, discomfort, and in extreme cases may lead to skin cancer. Such intense sunlight can also interfere with the enjoyment of the swimming pool and corresponding swimming pool activities. Also, because the pool is outside, the pool is subject to other environmental conditions such as wind or rain.